pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Epic Random Episode: The Musical!
Musical version of The Epic Random Episode. PART ONE: Klimpaloon: �� Nang ♫ Nang-nang-nang-nang! ♩Nang...nang! ♬ Meap: Meap, meap, MEAP! (guitar solo) Phineas: *sings Hey, Where's Perry?* PART TWO: Phineas: *sings Steak with Ferb* Peter: ♪ Pickle!!! ♯ Chad: ♮Monkeys... ♫ are... ♪ intelligent! Peter: 9.9 Chad: �� Hey!!!!! ♮ Peter: *breaks fourth wall* He always tries to outdo me. PART THREE: Klimpaloon: Nang! Chad: *gets out baseball bat* Peter: Noooo.... Meap: *sings Meap (song)* Alice 0: Hey, where's Carl? Carl: *sings Word Processors* Ferb: I still hate you. I want chili with parmesan cheese. (At this point, Irving appears out of nowhere. The screen fades to black, but the audio still remains.) Director: Cut! Irving, you come on in scene seven, the HIDDEN SCENE!!! Irving: Oops...sorry boss, but someone messed with my script and put in a part for me in this scene. Director: Who could have done that?!? Irving: My big brother Albert. Albert: *hides in a box that is half his size* Director: Hey! You! Yeah you, the 6-foot idiot hiding in a 3-foot box! Are you Albert? Albert: Yes...why? Irving: *knocks out Albert* Director: Back to the show, I guess... (The screen's colors switch between green, red, blue, orange, and chartreuse.) Phineas: You hate me? Peter: *sings Stop Arguing With Ferb* Phineas: ...O.o Carl: *sings last verse of Word Processors (Note: He didn't sing this earlier)* Alice: *spies on Carl* Carl: *sings Is Someone Spying?* PART FOUR: Phineas: *sings Breakfast (song)* Norm: Ooh, pancakes! Candace: Hey, are those pancakes? Phineas: That's odd. Did anyone notice the number 12 on our door, but yet the fact that Room 11 is in Minnesota? Ferb: Really? *goes in Room 11 that is on the other side of the hallway* Phineas: *facepalm* Ferb: *falls on them from hole* PART FIVE: Norm, Phineas, and Ferb: *sing Coffee (song)* Meap: Meap! Mitch: Oh, there you are, Meap! Random Guy: *sings Random Guy Theme Song* Ferb: Hey, when's Taco Night? Phineas: January 23, March 17, June 2, August 18, September 22, December 1, and December 29. Ferb: You have memorized...ALL THE TACO NIGHTS? Norm: I haven't sir. Django: (comes in with a soda) Hey guys! Norm: I'll take that! *grabs soda* Django: Hey! That was mine! Norm: Now it IS mine. Django: ... PART SIX: Mom: *sings Candace Is My Favorite* All: *sing You Saved The World* SPECIAL SCENES PART SEVEN: Irving: (off screen) So this is my appearance, right? Director: (also off screen) Yep. Irving: (comes on stage) Hi everybody! Crowd: *boos* Albert: Hi crowd! How would you like to see my awesome uber-ninja skills? Crowd: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Albert: *performs many ninja tricks on Irving, who becomes relaxed and eventually unconscious* Irving: Woo...yeah...uh-huh...THUD Director: (PA system) Behold...The Awesome, Uber-Ninja Albert!!! Crowd: *cheers* Ferb: *hauls Irving off on a stretcher* Director: (PA) And that's all for today! Come back next time as Albert will obliterate a piece of cheese the size of Leonard Davis using only two nunchuks and his cool UBER-NINJA skills!!! PART SEVEN-A: TBC Background Info, Errors, and Allusions *This is a parody of Rollercoaster: The Musical! and The Epic Random Episode. *Not counting songs or special scenes, Ferb has 5 lines. (However, he sings in many of the songs.) *There are 11 songs in the first 6 scenes. (14 if you count the 1st 2 scenes' songs) Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Random Category:Gyurururu... Category:Dialogue